I need you
by evanne1
Summary: In a feeble attempt I said the three little words I had been wanting to say "I need you." Hhr fanfic


Harry and I were at shell cottage waiting for news from the order

Harry and I were at shell cottage waiting for news from the order. Ron had been injured and we didn't know if he would make it. We were in the kitchen, I glanced over at Harry he had his face in his hands. He had been like that since he saw Ron bleeding on the floor of Grimmlund Place cuts all over his face, arms, and bruises all over his body, pale as a ghost. That image haunted me.

A tear slid down my cheek and I suppressed a sniffle. I felt someone rap their arms around me. I felt goose bumps go over my body and electricity shoot down my back. "Don't worry Hermione he'll make it I promise."

Harry whispered in my ear.

"I know." I turned around and stared at the saddened emerald pools that were Harry's eyes. I would gladly have drowned in those eyes, the eyes that had seen so much; yes, I would have gladly drowned and never came back. However, this was nether the time or place.

I was startled by a knock on the door. Harry drew his wand and went to the door. After a few whispered words Remus Lupin appeared at the kitchen doorway, Harry following, he spoke softly '' Ron will be fine he is in stable condition." I sighed in relief I cared for Ron as a brother losing him would of saddened me to no end.

"You two should get to sleep. Fleur and Bill have fled to France, but the protective spells are still up around the house." I nodded I went to my room and slept for a few hours but was awoken from a door closing. I grabbed my wand and went outside to see Harry with a knapsack in his hand and the invisibility cloak in the other.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, I need to fight this war on my own."

"You can't leave Ron needs you." He started to walk away "the order needs you" he still kept walking. In one more attempt I said what I had wanted to say to him since their sixth year " I need you." Tears started to trickle down my face he

Stopped in his tracks. Turned around and looked at her, a flicker of something she knew in his eyes.

He walked back to her and wiped away the tears " I love you Harry and I won't let you do this on your own." I kissed him and he kissed back. Somehow, we ended up in his bedroom he looked at me and I nodded. The next morning (I don't do smut) I woke up, at first

Confused, then I remembered what happened and a smile grew across my face. I

turned surprised to find Harry not there. Instead I found a letter

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know last night I promised I wouldn't leave but after what happened to Ron, I had to. _

_I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Believe me I love you with all my heart and soul and I hope you feel the same. I hope you can forgive me. Hermione im sorry I couldn't ask you this in person but if you will, will you marry me? _

_Love,_

_Harry_

I looked at the pillow again; there was a black velvet box. I opened it and it contained a silver wedding ring with a sapphire in the middle, with two diamonds on either side. I put it on tears brimming in my eyes. I studied the ring; words appeared on the back they glowed in gold it said _' my heart and soul'_ the tears began to fall.

The days after I tried to track him down, with no success. Ron came back and saw the ring " I knew you guys would get together sometime, congratulations."

"Thanks" I sighed

"Don't worry Harry's strong he'll make it."

Days turned to weeks, which turned into months. I waited for him, to my displeasure in shell cottage. Waiting for news from him. One night Remus came " Hermione the final battle has come."

"I'm coming."

"No."

"What!"

"Hermione you would be in great danger considering your position." He looked down at the ring. I raged with anger I was sick of waiting around.

I quickly apparated to the school. Ron was already waiting in the room of requirement I could see members from the DADA gathered around the room.

"Hermione you're here."

" Of course"

" But I thought …" He was cut off from someone putting their hand on his shoulder. My heart rose it was Harry. He looked the same with his messy hair and emerald eyes. I could feel everyone's eyes on me " I'll give guys some privacy." I saw Ron looking at everyone else who got the message and left.

We started at each other he smiled " I see you excepted." I smiled and walked up to him. I pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him. I ran my hands through his hair. When it was necessary, we pulled away.

" I missed you."

He smiled " I can see that. I thought Remus told you to stay at shell cottage."

" I didn't listen."

" I thought you might not. I wished you would."

" You can't get everything you wish for."

" I got you didn't I."

" Yes you did." I kissed him again.

"Please will you go back to shell cottage."?

" Not a chance in the world." I started to hear screaming.

" We have to go fight." He said a sad look in his eyes.

" Harry will you promise me something."

" Anything."

" Promise you'll make it through this war."

" I'll try."

" No you will." I kissed him with everything in my heart.

The battle raged around me, curses, and death eaters falling. Soon the battle ended and voldmort's voice rang around them telling Harry to give himself up. I searched for Harry and Ron. I found Ron kneeling over Fred's body. I hugged him "I'm so sorry Ron."

"Thanks Hermione." I stayed with Ron and comforted him. I looked around

" Ron where's Harry?"

" I don't know." A chilling laughter rang through the air and Ron paled.

I turned around and screamed Hagrid was carrying Harry's body. I sank to the ground tears flowing and my hand covered my mouth muffling any more screams. My heart shattered like glass. Everything after that was a blur. Gryffindor's sword, Neville, the snake the only the thing that brought me back was Harry facing Voldamort. My heart

immediately mended back together. Voldamort was gone and Harry survived. I went back to the room of requirement that had, and I had no idea how, rebuilt itself. Harry was already there. He was sitting on the floor next to a fire. I ran up to him and tackled him, much to his surprise. " You scared me Harry."

"Sorry."

"Well why don't you make it up to me." I said, I was still on top of his wais, arms on either side of him.

" I think I will." I laughed while he picked me up and put me on the couch. Well and you can guess what happened next

_Three months later_

I was in the garden, at the burrow contemplating on what I was going to say to Harry. I was one month pregnant and didn't know how to break the news. Someone covered my eyes " Guess who it is." He whispered.

" Mmmmhh let me see, could it be my husband."

"Maybe." He whispered.

" Give it up Harry I know it's you.'' He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss my neck.

He stopped " You wanted to talk to me." She sighed.

"Yes." I turned and faced him. " Harry I'm pregnant." If she could guess, what emotions crossed his face they would have to be surprise, realization, then to happy.

"I'm going to be a dad."

She smiled "Yes." I screamed as he lifted me up and twirled me in the air. He set me down and kissed me.

" I love you Harry."

" I love you to Hermione with all my heart and soul."


End file.
